A simple meeting
by Lordy2207
Summary: A simple meeting that changed the way Oliver Queen decided to live his life and would give rise to a different Green Arrow, not a lonely vigilante, but a hero that would carve a path for him and the one he loves.


Oliver Queen allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction as he sat on an airplane back to Starling City. He had done it, for the first time in his life had he ever achieved something worthwhile, even though it was not yet official had his Professor already told him the good news, he had passed, he had passed his final exam for his master in business from Harvard.

And he all owed it to her, his best friend, the only one who ever accepted him as he was, the one that caused him to strive harder than he had ever before because she believed in him and he wanted, no he needed to be worthy of her trust.

He thought back to the moment he had first met her; it was in his first semester in Harvard after he had been thrown out of his first four universities and his father had sent him here after he made a generous donation to his new college.

He had slept in after another wild party and his head pounded heavily from his alcohol poisoning and he groggily growled out of his bed and after a quick steaming hot shower he made his way towards his favourite coffee shop and there he saw her for the first time; she was a young blonde haired girl wearing a pink tightly buttoned blouse and a relatively short pencil skirt as she wrote away on her laptop while chewing away on a pencil, standing beside her was a big steaming cup of coffee.

After getting his own coffee he made his way to his usual place and with a heavy sight he took out his books and started to work, but no matter how much he tried to get any work done he couldn't, not only was his head still pounding heavily, but his eyes also seemed to travel towards the blonde girl on their own accord. He didn't know what exactly it was but something about that girl caused a smile to appear on his face, maybe it was the way she chewed on her pencil or maybe it was the small blonde strand of hair that seemed to always fall in front of her face no matter how often she stroked it back behind her ear.

Oliver's musings were interrupted by the soft shaking of the stewardess who incquired if he wished for something to drink and after he declined her question his thoughts went back to the blonde haired girl who became his best friend, his closest confidante and he thought back to the time he first put up the nerve to talk to her.

It was a few weeks after he first saw her in the coffee shop and he had seen her there quite a few times that he first talked to her and it was totally by accident. He was just passing her table after he got himself a fresh cup of steaming coffee when the blonde girl suddenly stood up and crashed into him spilling his coffee everywhere, especially the blue blouse she was currently wearing.

The blonde heir of Queen Consolidated couldn't stop himself from leering at breasts now nicely framed by her wet blouse.

The blonde girl looked up to the person she had just ran into with the intention of apologizing when she saw his leering look and especially where he was staring at and before she could stop herself she slapped him hard across his face, only to feel sorry straight after the act and started apologizing: "I'm sorry, oh god I am so sorry; I should not have slapped you. I mean it was mean it was me that crashed into you and all you did was look at my breasts. Not that you are allowed to stare at my breasts or anything and now you have to listen to me babbling, but I will stop in 3 2 1."

Oliver smiled as he watched the young blonde rattled away before he removed his sweater and gave it to the startled girl, who looked at it in confusion before she understood what he meant, grabbed it and hurried to the Ladies room.

The young Queen couldn't help but smile as he saw the blonde practically sprinting to the restroom as he got himself a new cup of coffee and after getting his stuff sat down at her table and waited for her to come back.

The blonde girl was surprised to see that the handsome young man she just ran into was now sitting on her table poring over his books, only for him to look up as he heard her retake her seat and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

As Oliver saw the questioning gaze of the young girl he sent her his most charming smile as he said: "Hello beautiful my name is Oliver and with whom do I have the pleasure?"

Trying to hide her blushing face she scowled at the handsome man who was grinning at her so shamelessly: "I am Felicity and why are you sitting on my table?"

"Well I thought that since you not only spilled my coffee but also slapped me, the least you could do to repay me would be to honour me with your presence." Oliver sent her a winning smile.

"Well if you put it that way, I don't really have choice, do I?" Felicity agreed sheepishly; "Is there anything else I could do for you. Not that I mean anything, I am not that easy, not that I am easy at all and now I will just stop."

The grin on Oliver Queen's face grew bigger and bigger the longer he heard her babble before he leaned forward to Felicity and whispered sensually into her ear: "Well there is one thing you could help me with."

He enjoyed the goose bumps that travelled down her spine and waited for a few seconds to increase her suspension before he continued: "You could help me with that little problem I have, no matter what I do I simply can't understand my statistic seminar!"

He had to stop himself from laughing out loud as he saw the startled look on her face before her shock turned into amusement as she grabbed his books and after a look on what they were about she replied: "Sure no prob, that's easy stuff, I can help you with that, easy peasy!"

"Easy! I have been trying to get that for nearly one month!" Oliver stammered in disbelieve before he sobered up; "But seriously you don't need to help me."

"Mah no sweat it's no problem, it is the least I could do; so let's start!" Felicity told him before she opened Oliver's books and started to teach him about statistics.

'And teach me, she did!' Oliver thought as he leaned back into his airplane seat. Ever since that first study session Felicity Smoak had taken it upon herself to teach him, not only about statistics or other math related subjects, which were easy for her as a genius and a student at the M.I.T., but she also taught him how to study.

Oliver Queen against popular believe had always been a smart person and had never had the need to study for school and simply breezed through it, relying on his natural intelligence, and even in the four universities he had been thrown out, had it never been his academics but rather his improper behaviour that led to his expulsion. But something about Felicity made him want to try harder than he had ever tried before, maybe it was her unwavering belief in his intelligence; maybe it was the fact that even after he told her who he really was her treatment of him had never changed or maybe it was the fact that she was the first person he had ever met that inspired him to strive to become more then he had ever thought himself possible to be, not for her sake or the sake of his families reputation, but simply because she believed him to be capable of being more.

And he strived hard to fit the ideal Felicity Smoak had of him, he studied so hard that he passed his bachelor of business at third of his class, but not also his academic life changed under her influence, no Oliver Queen strived hard to become worthy of her faith in him in every part of his life.

He had turned his back on his former lifestyle, the playboy billionaire the press had always portrayed him as had nearly vanished and he had thrown himself with new fever into his relationship with Laurel and he had not strayed from her even once.

'Laurel' He thought with a smile; 'I will see you soon! I hope you will be surprised!'

It was originally planned for him to take the private jet that would take him to Starling City on the next day just in time for the boat trip to China his father had planned with him and Laurel in order to celebrate his graduation from Harvard, but the blonde heir couldn't wait, he hadn't seen his Laurel in far too long so he had taken a commercial airline in order to arrive the night before.

As he set in his taxi to Laurel's apartment he mused over the last three years and how much his life had changed, even his relationship with his father had significantly improved since he had taken his studies more seriously.

Oliver made his way towards Laurel's apartment and as he put his key in the keyhole of her front door and twisted it until he heard the click of the door opening did he hear it; a sound that was horribly familiar.

It felt as if he was wading through water as he slowly made his way towards the bedroom, where the sounds originated from. Deep inside he knew that he should just leave but his feet didn't follow his orders as they slowly made their way forward.

The closer he got to Laurel's bedroom door the louder the sounds became and Oliver Queen knew those sounds, after all he had made Laurel produce those sounds numerous times, the sweet moans of her ecstasy filled the apartment.

Slowly nearly in slow motion did he open the door, his hands trembling as they finally pushed the door open and then he saw it, lying on her bed was Laurel her hands wrapped around a man, who was slowly thrusting into her causing her throat to release low and guttural sounds of ecstasy and his heart shattered into hundreds of pieces as he saw just who was bringing his girlfriend to the brink of ecstasy, the man who had Laurel's arms wrapped around him so tightly was Tommy Merlyn, his best male friend since childhood, the man who had always had his back.

The blonde heir stood there, rooted on the spot unable to accept or even fully comprehend just what was happening in front of him. Until the joined cry of release of the coupling duo in front tore him from his stasis and he ran, ran as far away as he could, never noticing the shocked and horrified expression on the faces of the duo in the bed or that he nearly ran over Sara, Laurel' sister, as he fled as far away as his feet would take him.

Oliver Queen stood at the deck of the Queen's Gambit his arms wrapped around Sara Lance as he wondered what he was doing. He knew that this was a mistake, that he was not that type of person anymore, that he had changed, but his heart was aching too much for him to do what he knew was the right thing.

The jealous and petty side of his personality that he thought he had long since buried reared its ugly head once more and he wanted Laurel to feel the same pain she had caused him.

As if on its own accord his thought turned to different blonde than the girl he had in his arms, he knew Felicity would not approve, he could nearly hear her telling him that he was better than that, but his musings were interrupted as the blonde in his arms slowly led her inside.

He allowed her to lead him down into his room and his mind turned blank as he fell into her waiting arms as they sank down onto his bed.

They never noticed that the ropes were released and the yacht slowly started to move out of the harbour. Their journey had started and all their lives would forever be changed.


End file.
